stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan
| title = Science officer, security officer & operations officer | rank = Ensign | image2 = Ensigndan2386.jpg | caption2 = | insignia1 = }}Dan (or Ensign Dan) was a Starfleet science officer aboard the , at times able to double as a security officer and operations officer. In 2410, he was the Helmsman aboard the Phoenix-X. ( ) Biography No matter what, Ensign Dan was always referred to with "Ensign" before his name, and was known for constantly being relieved of duty almost every shift due to stubborn behavior. Captain Daniel once speculated that "Ensign" was his first name, but this was never proven. ("False Management") History During the Occupation of Bajor, Ensign Dan lived on Earth's moon. ("Factors of Humanity") Sometime before 2406, Ensign Dan and the crew of the Phoenix-X were caught in the same massive molecular reversion field, intermixed with an ion storm, that the and several other starships were caught in. The result of being trapped in this phenomenon caused him and everyone involved to undergo a reduction in age. The trauma from the accident caused all included to temporarily lose years of memories. ("Delta Recruit") :Like Captain Reynolds, it is likely he retook Starfleet Academy, aligning with events in . Appendices Background information *As the first episodes of the first season were role-play, characters Gotens (later renamed Seifer) was played by Hawku, and Daniel (later renamed Cell) was played by DL. Ensign Dan was an accidental creation, misunderstood to be played by DL at the beginning (as "Dan", in the first scene of "The Tiloniam System" with Gotens on the shuttle). When it was quickly understood to not be, "Dan" was quickly re-written as "Ensign Dan". This miscommunication led Ensign Dan to be constantly be written as "relieved of duty" in nearly every episode as an in-joke. *In Star Trek: Phoenix-X, Ensign Dan was always written with "Ensign" as part of both his name and rank. Even in descriptive paragraphs where other characters would normally be referred to without their rank, Ensign Dan would consistently be described as "Ensign Dan". Although, it is not necessarily the character's first name, it is the name of the character. *Ensign Dan, in his fused title and name only, is also a parody of Lieutenant Dan from . *For nearly every episode of Season 1, Ensign Dan was relieved of duty at least once. The same went for Season's 3 and 4, although it is certain that every episode in those seasons had him relieved of duty. *In Season 2, not one single episode has Ensign Dan relieved of duty. *Several Captains and their crew, from , share the same experiences from the video game missions of . It is a soft-break of the that they all are semi-conscious of this whilst interacting with each other. The only differing experiences between Captains and crew are depicted through in-story from the Star Trek Online: Literary and Unofficial Literary Challenges. Images Dan Category:USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X) personnel Dan Dan Dan Dan